Change
by moonlightstars73
Summary: Alice, an abandoned child since birth, has a safe home in an orphanage with her love Oz, but it all turns sour when Oz's life is threatened. Alice is bought by Pandora to pay for Oz's surgery, and they send her through intense experimentation. She believes that it's all worth it for her love, but what will happen when she finds out that what she has been living for is dead himself?
1. Chapter 1

_ This story may be a bit choppy, but please bare with me... PLEASE REVIEW! You can also PM me if you have any questions or if you want me to add anything. Anyway enjoy!_

* * *

No one has ever come to me, or needed me; I'm just a useless existence no one was ever affected by me. Even my parents left me when I was born. I ended up in an orphanage when I was three years old, after years of being with 'friends of the family'.

I lived in an orphanage for four boring years… that was until Oz came, with that easygoing smile of his. He is 6 years old, one year younger than me, and even though his parents were viciously murdered in front of him he smiled everyday and at everyone. I love his smile. He is like a little brother to me, he even follows me around everywhere like a little duckling. Oz is very protective of me, and he would even yell at the other kids for calling me 'monster' or 'creepy' (even though they aren't wrong). We support each other, and I thought that I could do anything for him. We had a happy life, and no cares in the world that was until the coughing started. Oz coughs every now and then, but we thought nothing of it.

Until one terrifying day, we were just playing out in the yard of the orphanage, and Oz started having a coughing fit. Me, being the detached and unemotional person I am just stared blankly at him, but soon enough blood started coming out of his mouth. My eyes widened and I gaped up at him. I quickly placed my hand on his back and started gently whispering reassuring words to him. His fit stopped for a moment; long enough for him to look up at me with his horrified eyes and tear streaked face telling me that he would be just fine. Oz soon started coughing again bringing up more blood with each cough, and before I knew it he was in my now numb arms. We started to bring attention to ourselves, and one of the caretakers rushed over asking me a million questions, and she soon lifted Oz out of my arms. Once they were out of sight the scene replayed in my head and I pressed my damp face into my hands and started wailing for my best and only friend.

Later that day I found out that Oz had a few broken ribs that were sticking into his lungs making him have coughing fits. It could be fixed with a surgery that cost a lot of money that no one at the poor orphanage could make or find… except me. I had been offered many times by Pandora to be taken in, and to become this thing called a test subject I had only said no because I wanted to stay by Oz's side, but now with him dying I quickly accepted as long as I would get the money to save Oz. I left while he was sleeping, knowing that there would be a tear-felt goodbye if Oz was awake, and he would beg me not to go knowing that I could never say no to him.

Instead I softly kissed Oz's forehead whispering "Don't worry I'll make sure you feel better soon" with tears threatening to fall I spoke his name slowly and carefully.

Oz's eyes split and he gave me a sleep filled smile and softly spoke the last words I would ever hear him say "I love you… Alice."

Tears flowed down my cheeks and I replied, "I love you too Oz". I leaned and hugged him gently until he fell back asleep I set him back down and quietly walked to the door. Before I walked out I look back at his sweet sleeping face, still with his ever-present smile that melts my heart, and that was my last look at my first "love".

* * *

_I will make sure to update the next chapter within the next week, so that should be here soon. I hope you all ENJOYED! Please REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chapter! For those of you who have read this far I want to thank you all, and PLEASE review I need to know what you guys think! Anyway ENJOY!_

* * *

I left Oz yesterday, and now these people who took me are driving me to Pandora. They won't let me talk (though I would never want to talk to them. I was never very talkative at the orphanage, and the only one I talked to was Oz and the owner of the orphanage. Everyone else was scared of me; I was unwanted and unneeded… until now. I have a reason now, and that is to become a test subject for Oz's sake to get the money for him. I love Oz like the family that I never had, and that's why I'm giving myself to Pandora.

I'm Alice no last name (that I know of), and I was abandoned at birth by my parents. I lived in an orphanage for seven years, and I spent two of those years with my first and best friend Oz. He is one year younger than me that would make him six, and Oz's parents were murdered. He was hospitalized yesterday after an intense coughing fit.

The man beside me has been leading me to my room for what feels like an hour, and my stomach is begging me to feed it something. I sigh too loudly thinking of the mouth-watering foods that could be waiting for me back at the orphanage, and the stone faced gigantic guard in front of me laughed… at me. I stare up at him stunned by the thought of him laughing at a stupid joke outside, and he stares down at me giving me a soft and warm smile. It was the kind of smile that the scientist guy had tried copying, and now I understood why, the smile made you feel like you always had a place to stay; a home. I almost wanted to hug him but I stop, because the gun poking out on his belt, and I step away from him. He looked saddened, but realized that I was staring at his gun.

"Don't worry," he says in a soft voice that would never fit his appearance, "I would never hurt a kid like you no matter what, and to be honest I hate what they do to the kids here. Don't tell anyone, but I've been planning to quit soon and become a police officer."

I smile up at him, and his face brightens up, but my stomach growling interrupts us. He laughs, and leads me down a long hallway that ends with a single door.

He smiles down at me and says, "Welcome to your new home, little lady. I'll be right outside the door if you need anything, and your food should be here soon."

I silently walk through the door and smile up at him, but once the door closes I fall down on the "too homey" bed in the middle of the room, and stuff my face into my pillow. I start to think of Oz again, and tears threaten to fall, and then an image of his terrified face flashes in my head. I forget to breathe, and I sit up trying to ignore the tears falling from my eyes despite my trying to stop them. I look at the door where the man who would care was right behind, but I just sat there, tears rolling down my face wondering if I would ever stop crying.

* * *

_Well the next chapter will be coming out next week or sooner... Who do you guys think the bodyguard is?_

_PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I WONT KNOW WHAT TO ADD!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is CHAPTER 3! By the way many of the characters in this story are OC's! Some of my friends have been bugging me to keep going, and I'm on a roll today! Everyone PLEASE ENJOY! I might add more today!_

* * *

_**1 year later**_

I'm now 8 years old, and today I'm going to start to go to this place called school, and they said that there would be other people there too. Oscar (the bodyguard that I first met, and there is another one called Elliot) has talked to me a lot, and he's the only one that I willingly talk to. The scientists here have told me that they were altering my 'DNA' (whatever that is), and I never complain knowing that Oz's been in more pain then me. They haven't let me contact Oz, because they said that it would screw up their experiment. I didn't know exactly what they were talking about, but I just pray that he is doing better than I am. I had started to lose my appetite weeks ago, because no mater what I ate it just came back up. I never told Oscar, but a few days ago he found me out and told the scientists who gave me a new pill (making that 19 pills I have to take a day). My class was postponed to today, due to them wanting to 'observe' my reaction to the newest medication (*barf*).

I lied to them of course, but now I can meet people other then my guards and scientists. My favorite guard Oscar leads me to the classroom, and the moment I walk in I feel cold stares fall on me. I stepped back, but I soon moved forward, motivated by the thought of having someone my age to talk to again even if they thought I was a monster. The first person I saw when I walked through the door was a sharp bright green cat eyed girl with long curly brown hair that stopped about 3 inches down her shoulders. On her desk was her name, Blade, carved in the front, clearly visible from my point of view. Next to her is another girl with soft brown hair that dangled above her shoulders. She had piercing eyes that glare at me, as I look her over; her name is also carved into the front of her desk and it read Ren.

Behind them is an empty desk waiting for me, and I almost started trembling thinking of how I would get through their menacing auras. There are 4 other empty desks, but they also have names on them, either engraved or decorated, with mine being the only blank one. Bo nudges me through the door, and I stand in front of them with the 'teacher' standing beside me. I look up and stare at nothing in particular as the teacher introduces me. My eyes fall on the other desks during this lengthy introduction, and the names read Istobella, Hazel, Sophie, and Rose. Sophie and Rose are decorated very girly, and really stood out. At least they didn't smell, because if they did I don't think I could hold down the bile that is already starting to rise in my throat (I knew that I shouldn't have ate my breakfast this morning, especially since it was one that I absolutely hated, vegetable egg salad). The name Hazel is expertly drawn in what I find is very beautiful. Istobella's desk is covered in little random doodles that I know that I would never be able to copy, and her name is in the same design.

When the teacher is finally finished I scamper over to my desk, avoiding Blade and Ren's glares. I slouch in my seat, and begin writing my name on a blank paper that I was given to make a nametag for my desk. I draw my name in pitch-black ink, and stick it on the front of my desk with some tape that is beside my desk.

Blade looks back at me, smirks, and whispers to Ren, "Oh, how original."

I glare at her, but am interrupted by my stomach starting to turn. I taste bile rising up in my throat, and quickly swallow it. The rest of the class was a blur of me keeping my breathing and swallowing any puke that started rising in my throat. Just my luck the nausea sets in during the class I've been looking forward to for weeks, so much for meeting new people and making some new friends. Lucky for me though that Oscar was the one who was picking me up, but unlucky for me was that he would notice that something was wrong and report it again. I know he was trying to help, but why did he tell the scientists who would bring me even more pain. I could already hear him lecturing me 'you shouldn't have lied' and 'do you know what could have happened to you?' I roll my eyes, and add on even more stress onto me, making it even harder to keep the bile down.

Before class ends though the alarms starting to scream, and red lights start flashing. I know exactly what this is, another break out. Most of the other test subjects weren't brought here of there own free will, and some of the younger ones were even sold by their parents. I didn't now what having a parent was like, but I can remember an earlier conversation with Oz about his parents. He said that they were his super heroes, and they protected him to their last breaths so he had to keep living for their sake and now I am hoping he that Oz is living for me too. I had always envied anyone who had parents, but after hearing Oz's story I hugged him, and I pitied someone for the first time in my life. I wanted to protect Oz in that moment, and now I am doing exactly that even if I could never see him again just knowing that he is happy and healthy makes all of the needles and tests worth it just to make sure that he can smile for the rest of his life.

The sound of feet rushing by the classroom door brings me back from my deep thoughts. The teacher rushes over to Blade, Ren, and me, and huddles us over into a small corner. I am closest to the corner, and Blade pushes me further in the corner, but I can tell by being this close to her. Blade has the same grief stricken face that Oz had when he first came to the orphanage. Blade had seen the most important person in her life die right before her eyes. Tears start forming in my eyes, and I turn towards the corner to keep them from seeing my tear stained face. I start thinking with the alerted alarms what if Oz had died, or what if he was in pain and slowly suffering hoping to join his parents. '_Please, please,__** please**__ let Oz be healthy and happy'_ I think as the alarms start joining with my breathing.

I feel puke start rising in my throat again, and thank the heavens that there is a trashcan in the corner. This time I don't even really try to keep the puke from coming and I have done this at least a hundred times before. My throat burned and a disgusting taste came into my mouth and it splattered in the trashcan like when you splatter paint. I heard the teacher gasp and Ren and Blade plug their noses due to the fact that it smells horrible. I wipe my mouth and slowly get up making sure that I wouldn't fall under my own weight like I had many times before. With the wall as my support I turn toward Blade and Rens' sour faces, and the teachers concerned one.

I weekly smile and growl out, "Just another side effect," and chuckle out shortly.

Blade laughs and Ren stares at her wide-eyed. Blade then explains to Ren's confused look, "I have that side effect too. Don't worry about it we all have our share of quirks around here. Some are like cold symptoms… others however, not so much."

She reaches her hand out at me and I just stared at her in awe. Blade soon gets angry, and like a wild animal grabs my arm, making my arm throb after she lets go when I am completely stable. I rub my arm, and stare at Ren who followed the angry Blade making sure to keep at least an arms length away. Seems like Blade might actually be a good person, underneath the cold expression that seems to always find its way to her face. I softly smile as the alarms slowly shut down, and then I black out.

* * *

Okay now THIS IS IMPORTANT you all need to review I have been working on this for a very long time so please! I **will** become discouraged and no longer write this! Any ideas?


	4. Chapter 4

_Yet another update! I will try my best to update again within the week. Please enjoy!_

* * *

_**4 years later**_

I sit in my room listening to my favorite song on my overstuffed comforter. The song is the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven I find his music captivating that means that I find it irresistible. I learned that word a few days ago in class, and now I even get my own dictionary. I have started to learn more and more things and to be honest I am in love the new knowledge I've gotten from my classes.

I have now met Istobella, Hazel, Sophie, and Rose though apparently there are more people my age at Pandora. Blade and Ren are my closest friends right now, though some times I have to worry about Blade ripping me to shreds. Today they are gathering everyone in the class, and we are going to be tested. I am kind of looking forward to it, since I have always done the best on tests in my class. With this test, however I feel that it is different somehow. We are meeting in the gym for this test, something we have never done before, and they refuse to tell us what the test is about.

With a knock to my door I know its time for the test, and today surprisingly I need two bodyguards. Oscar and Gilbert (the new bodyguard Elliot was fired after he helped some test subjects escape) wait patiently outside of my door, and after I slip on my shoes I step out the door. Gilbert has **really **dark hair, and even next to my dark brown, almost black hair, his is pitch black. Unlike Oscar who smiles and tells me "Good morning little lady," Gilbert just grunts and starts walking.

I answer Oscar, "Morning Oscar. So anything about Oz yet?"

He stops and I face plant into his broad back. I step back and Oscar turns to me and his usual happy face is grief stricken, and he even looks a little bit guilty. I gape up at is guilty and grief stricken face and try my best to not look surprised and replace it with confusion.

I ask him with a shaky voice, " What's wrong Oscar? Did you hear something? Come on you can tell me."

I look at him with hopeful eyes as he explains, "Alice, you really do love him like a little brother, don't you?" I nod. "I am so sorry Alice, but…"

He tries to talk but he can't seem to get the words out, so Gilbert finishes for him, "The kid's dead... Okay?"

He spoke indifferently, but those words he said have more impact on me then he could ever image. I feel my knees give out from under me, but I feel no pain of hitting the ground. Oscar is picking me up now, but it doesn't feel like this is really happening to me. I'm set down in a chair and I'm strapped to it so I won't fall off, but I just sit there staring blankly at a screen set in front of me. There is a projector behind me, and after the scientists explain what they're going to do (though I can't hear a word they are saying while in my daze) they start playing a slide show.

Once I actually recognize the picture it's on about the fifth side, and the sight makes me shudder. The slideshow is of Oz. The scientists here are testing on him, and he's barely awake through the pain of the test. Tears fill my eyes and I'm completely terrified, but then a slide of him crying and screaming comes across the illuminated screen. Anger replaces any other feeling I was having, and I clench my teeth realizing that they had tortured Oz. I taste blood in my mouth and realize that I was biting my lip, but I can't feel it through the rage.

I hear growling and I know it is coming from me. The scientists watch me intently clenching their clipboard close to their bodies. I get the strange urge to tear them to shreds, and instead of my usual curious attitude I let my true feelings surface, and I feel myself "changing". I have no idea what's happening, but whatever's happening I have a gut feeling that I can use this for my newly found revenge. I start getting hotter and hotter and I have a screaming pain in my bones, but I ignore the pain and exhaustion starting to come to me.

I have ripped the straps off of the chair the sat me in, and most of the equipment they had around me was now destroyed. I am on all fours and now I apparently have fur; I'm now a giant rabbit. _They _did this to me and did _that_ to Oz. I tried screaming, but it came out as a high-pitched screech that echoed through the now small looking room. There are curtains surrounding me, and they smell of chemicals and more fur. I am confused at first, but then remember that everyone else in my "class" is also here. The scientists had also changed them.

I feel a pinch in my hindquarters and shake off a small dart… a tranquilizer dart. I glare at them, but I can feel myself starting to get sluggish. I use my anger to get through the effects of the tranquilizer dart, and I start attacking the scientists at random. I first lunge at them pinning two scientists at a time clawing at them, but that only started to rip their clothes, so I start biting into them viciously with absolutely no mercy for these soulless monsters.

A voice rings through my head telling me, "Kill them. It's their fault; they did this. Mercy is wasted on them. Kill."

I listen obediently, and tear through another scientist's bloody corpse. Another dart hits me, and my movements become clumsy, but I keep going. Darts keep coming and my vision is getting blurred. My front paws soon fall beneath me, but I keep biting at the air hoping to get anything that passes by. I hear screaming coming from the other side of the curtains, and I can still hear the pained grunting of the scientists in this section as well. Someone has tied me down, but I don't struggle anymore. I ask myself 'why should I struggle now? Why should I live now?' Black dots start painting my vision, and I ease into unconsciousness thinking of Oz and the smile that was now lost forever. Tears start pouring out of my eyes, and I let out a whimper before everything is swallowed in black.

* * *

_If anyone has any questions you can alway PM me I will make sure to respond by the next day if not sooner. You can also put that in you review if you don't want to PM me and I will answer it in my next chapter. Also if anyone is wondering why I have written this it is because I had a strange dream. I hope you all liked this part. _

_By the way everyone this does not happen anytime during the Pandora Hearts timeline I am just using the characters..._

_Also this belongs to me and the owners of Pandora Hearts, but no one else so I better not see anything like this some where else!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I have no clue how long this story will become, but I don't think it will be too long... Or maybe it will... Anyway! Here's the 5th chapter!_

_This story belongs to me and Pandora Hearts, but no one else!_

* * *

_**2 years later**_

I sit in a chair watching a blank white wall, and waited for Oscar to finally come and get me. Handcuffs are around my wrists and ankles, so I can barely walk without tripping or getting a blister. I understand why they are being so careful around me, but do the scientists really have to go as far as to watch my every move. I mean yeah I killed 46 people when I first transformed, but they had it coming. Blade killed 37 of them, but at least she got to go back to classes after a year. For me though they have to be more careful, or else they might lose another "precious experiment". Oscar is the only one that has taken my side on this entire thing, and even some of the other experiments wont even look at me now; like they wouldn't do the same if they saw their parents or closest person in their life being tortured.

Oz was apparently brought here soon after I left him being bribed by the scientists saying, "You'll be able to see Alice again," and with that he eagerly agreed. After the transition his condition became unstable and his coughing fits became worse and worse. The scientists started doing experiments to treat him though he refused constantly, and he would always start crying. The pictures were taken when he first came here, but up until a few years ago he was in a comma apparently, and they ended up "pulling the plug" on him and he passed away. I still haven't forgiven any of them in the least, but I figure that being a perfect little student wouldn't hurt, especially if I want to be able to change things around here.

Oscar comes in and pops his head around the corner, and once he spots me he comes in waving the keys to the cuffs on my hands and ankles. I give him a sweet smile that feels empty to me, and he soon has my restraints off of me and we are walking down the hall toward my first class since years ago.

Oscar and I finally reach the end of our mini journey toward my class, and when we reach the door it flings open, and a girl runs out with extremely long midnight black hair, and she's screaming, "Idiot!" I watch her, but she runs past me and into a room down the hall, and slams it very forcibly.

I peek into the room that is now full of new faces that seem shocked by whatever incident just occurred. A familiar voice breaks the silence, "Come on guys! It isn't _that_ heartbreaking, and if you haven't noticed you're scaring the new kid."

"Who's scared? I was just watching in awe at how many people are actually by you without their lives feeling threatened," I say to the cat-eyed girl who was one of my best friends.

Every eye comes to me and I shrug, but the familiar voice cuts in again, "Well, well, if it isn't miss Alice," she pauses and looks straight in my eyes, "I thought you had kicked the bucket."

"I thought I had too, but I guess I missed the bucket, and I fell in here instead. I thought I heard you actually talking to people other than Ren and I, now have you made any new friends in this bunch?"

"Just a few dozen more then you Alice, but welcome back to our class of freaks."

"Hey, Blade you've seen the new kid before?" said a rough voice that came from the guy on Blade's left with black spiky hair.

"Yeah… She used to be my classmate before you guys came," Blade answers.

"So… Where's my seat?" I ask to the new group of students.

"Where it's been for the past few years waiting for you and your lazy butt," Blade comments.

I look over at my bland desk that stood out in the dazzling show of new desks, that all seem to outshine my own. I calmly walk over to my desk, and I slump down in the chair that seems too small for me now. Class soon starts, and the 'teacher' comes in and tries to introduce me, but I am already starting to drift off from her lecture. Many people fill this small room, and they are all, just like me; experiments for these sick and twisted minds here at Pandora.

Everything the teacher says is a blur, and no matter how much I try to focus my eyes drift around the room to the new subjects. The girl with long black hair from before came back to class, but her eyes are swollen and red, and her face is still damp from the tears. Her name is on her desk, labeling her like livestock, and it reads 'Hana'. Next to her is the guy who was talking to Blade earlier, and his name is Zack. Both of them are avoiding each other, and the drama from earlier was most likely centered around their lovers' quarrel.

There is also a guy named Brian who is well over obese, and he is watching everyone in class as if they could be his next meal. A girl named Sarah is sitting next to him, and she was just staring off into space not paying any heed to the teacher. Hazel, whose black hair has well past her own height, is intently watching a page in front of her. There is a guy next to her, whose nametag displays the word Felix, and he's spacing out while looking at the chalkboard. Rose is sitting in a place by Ren, and she is intently staring at the "teacher" while jotting down a row of notes. Istobella is watching the board, and is reading it over multiple times, like she was memorizing it. On her desk though I saw many random drawing, and she has a paper in front of her that is swiveling on her desk meaning that she is working on a new drawing. Sophie is watching the board, and like Rose is taking notes. Ren and blade are still sitting in the front, but now they are surrounded around with everyone in the class scattered around them, except my desk, and when I look over there is a guy who's name is Jack, and he is subtlety removed from the group, but he still blends in enough that he looks like he belongs. For some reason though I can tell that he is an outsider, and the lone wolf of this small group.

The class goes on but I barely pay any attention to it, because while I was in my two-year confinement I was given every textbook you could imagine from kindergarten to college. Within two years I had gone through everything in them, because I had nothing else to do; so in this "class" I already knew everything she was saying. Next on our schedule, which is on the chalkboard, is our training… great I mean it's not like for the past two years I have been trained unrelentlessly so that I can control the bloody rabbit inside of me.

The "teacher" slams a book in front of her, and it almost makes me jump, but I settle down enough to just sit up in my chair and stare at her. She then walks out of the door without another word, and everyone but me got out of their seats and headed for the door. I slowly followed, and the door slammed behind me. Jack is at the back of the group, with his golden hair swaying in front of me. My eyes lock onto his gold hair as we tread down the seemingly endless hallways, but we reach our destination soon, and the all too familiar scene is played out in front of me. The gymnasium, where I first saw the images of Oz being tortured, and where they were burned into my memories.

The air around all of us becomes thick, but the air around me seems to overpower everyone else. I take a few deep breaths hoping to release the tension around me, but a sharp snap breaks through the air and puts everyone's hairs on high end. I look toward the origin of the sound and a male scientist with an ugly thin mustache stands on a platform with a whip. How original using a whip to tame the wild beasts inside of little kids.

We are all in an arranged line, the first person in line being yours truly. I trot onto the platform and look out to all of the new members of my class whose eyes are all locked onto me. I close my eyes, and focus on keeping my legs planted onto the solid glossed wood beneath my feet.

Another ear splitting crack fills the air, and along with it comes a command that comes with a heavy Russian accent, "Unge!" From even my heightened hearing word came out like slush, but I knew what it meant… he wanted me to change into my rabbit form.

Without another thought I was down on all fours and began the change. Hands turning into claws, nose turning into a muzzle, muscles twisting under the skin now starting to be layered into fur; for any normal person this sight would have been revolting, but to the people here it was an everyday occurrence. Someone turning from human to beast, an act that some would call amazing, but for those who know what it truly feels like it is an act worse than death.

I do not know how to explain the experience of changing, and honestly I would not like to share, but if you would like to know the idea of it think of this. It is like someone tugging, pulling, pushing, and breaking you in every possible way until you become something else.

Everyone looked onto the platform in awe at my rabbit form, and I looked down at them with my gleaming amber eyes. My fur glistened in the white florescent lights looking down, in a pearly black scruff that now covered my entire body. Blood pulsed through my veins as I let my instincts wash over me, and I let myself become intoxicated in my animal instincts. I could smell everyone (some scents being better than others), I also sensed every single animal in the room, some of them from canine origin, other from feline, and the only thing that was keeping our true natures at bay was the human part of us that was much more rational.

My ears, that are now on the top of my head, swiveled in a barely noticeable motion, and I listened to the loud sounds that are coming toward us. I look to the double doors that we had entered through, and everyone follows my gaze, except the scientist with us who kept picking his ear, and then sniffing the contents that he managed to fish out... _disgusting_ I thought to myself. The doors are smashed open, with a panting Oscar and Gilbert closely following.

Oscar stops abruptly when he sees me, which causes Gilbert to slam into him. Then Gilbert shouts at Oscar like he's deaf, "What's wrong with you?! We have to find Al-" he stops when he sees me.

They both stare at me for a few seconds, but they soon recover, and they rush toward me. Oscar kneels down and faces me, while looking into my fiery eyes, and Gilbert begins to lecture the scientist, but about what I'm not sure. I felt my legs give away with pain striking through me, and I begin panting.

* * *

_A cliffhanger! Muahahahahaha! I hope you enjoyed! Also just for fun I want you all to tell me a guess of what will happen next! Hope you enjoyed. You all can tell me what you think of the chapters, and characters. Thank you for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I am FINISHED with this next chapter! Also, I am sorry for any mistakes I have made so far, and will make in the future, but I do my best to look over everything... Also I'm sorry that I have been neglecting these stories I will make sure to keep to my promise, and I will update every two weeks and if I don't anyone of you please PM me! I have a horrible memory, but if you remind me it should be up in the next few days. Thank you CuteKittyKat29 because you reminded me about this story I updated it today. I hope you all ENJOY!_

* * *

_**A few hours later**_

Apparently one of the pills they gave me this morning had this type of side effect that only became possible when I Changed. Just my luck no one bothered to ever tell me of this, and now I can't Change back, because that would put too much strain on my body. Now I have to wait in a dog crate until the drug has gone through my system, and "I am no longer a threat". I heard that straight from the head of this crazy organization, whose personality fits his organization perfectly.

He is a pale, and scrawny man, who has definitely seen better days. He has a scar coming down the side of his face in an awkward and deformed line. His stare is the same type that I have seen countless times in all of the scientists here. The stare tells me that I am a beautiful priceless possession that will never see the light of day. This look always gives me a sick feeling, and when he looks at me the feeling is no different.

I have no clue how long I will have to stay here, but I doubt I will be able to get any sleep; due to the multiple tests they have been running on me 24/7. I wish that they would at least let me move around, but all they will tell me is to sleep. The only bright side to this is that the pill flow has stopped, but that is also a downside due to the fact that without my pills the side effects to being a mutant wolf/human have started again, and on top of that I now have to deal with withdrawal symptoms.

A loud sound of metal scraping against the ground interrupts my thoughts. I look over to the origin of the sound, and find a wolf... He (yes it is a he... as to how I found out think of it as an instinct) has a soft gleaming fur that is a light golden shade that seems just a few shades darker than Jack's hair. I slowly lift my muzzle from its resting place on my front paw, and he looks up at me with his soft emerald eyes that are glazed over. I make a small whine sound that makes his ears twitch, in doing so I also seemed to grab the unwanted attention of the scientists. They all start fawning over me, and ask me questions that they know I can't answer, and begin speaking to each other in a ruff language that is most definitely not English.

Jack's mouth or muzzle whatever you want to call it seemed to turn up in a smirk. For once I give him a smile, and however small of an accomplishment it might be for a normal teenage girl it isn't something that happens everyday here. Even though the scientist were still concocting a plan in their deluded minds, Jack and I still grinned at each other, though to someone who was watching us it must seem like we are snarling at each other. We finally got our grinning under control before one of the scientists noticed our strange behavior. My amber eyes bore into Jack's emerald ones, and for a moment we connect, and I see a glimpse of something... A beautiful smile connected to golden hair, and bright green eyes that are connected to a discrete smile that played across his lips. They both resembled Jack... Were those people his parents?

Pain inserts itself in my shoulder, and I almost bite the hand that is holding a needle, and is drawing my blood. _Ouch! That hurt you idiot!_  
He smirks at me, his yellow teeth showing through his pale lips and he says, "Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

The scientist almost laughs out the last words, and I glare at him like I'm saying, "Ooh how did you know? Are you telepathic?" I guess that could be true, but I've never seen a single experiment that was telepathic and anyway the scientists, however deluded they were, wouldn't be stupid enough to try an experiment on themselves. They apparently don't have any morals, so we have turned into perfect lab rats to expand on their sick little "jobs".

The scientist finally removes the tube now full of my blood, but a new needle is entered in my shoulder yet again, but this time it is connected to an IV bag. He begins to insert another needle into the IV this time, and I watch him for a while. My eyes begin to feel heavy, and I find it harder and harder to stay focused. I realize all too late that they gave me an anesthetic, and I begin to slowly drift off.

* * *

_Do I have the main character pass out too much? I feel like I do... Oh well! This is only the beginning, so look forward to the many chapters to come. __If any of you have any ideas that you want me to add please either add the idea in a PM or review. _

_Okay now I have a favor to ask of all of you. Please tell me what you think of this story! I don't care if you PM me or review! I just have to know!... This story is kind of a different version from a book I'm writing... The endings will be different of course but up to this point only the names have differed... I would truly appreciate if you guys told me what you think cause after the next chapter the story will be for the fanfiction only! I've been writing this for just about 6 months now, and I'm not sure whether I should continue or if I'm just wasting my time, and I should just scrap the idea... PLEASE EVERYONE READING! HELP ME!_

**_THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**__**_Well... Here's the last chapter of my original story... What do you guys think so far? Again I'm sorry for any mistakes especially if I get any of the names wrong... It's surprisingly hard to change the names of the characters from the original... ENJOY!_

* * *

_**A few months later**_

I look out the window into the white abyss that waits out of the glass. Small shacks of wood are covered in tarps that have snow draped over them. Once the cold weather passes, and the snow has pretty much all melted we are going to have a large-scale experiment with the mutants, all new and old. For once the founder of Pandora will surface, and make an announcement once the twelve small shacks are opened for our new "homes".

Twelve groups of kids (mutants) are all going to inhabit the twelve shacks. The nicest one will hold the almost perfect mutants that only have one to two major defects. The second will have all of the kids that have minor side effects, and again have only one to two defects. The third will be a step down again, the defects becoming more noticeable as the houses go down, and twelve being the ones that are almost useless to experiment on, but they are not useless enough to be abandoned, and "transferred" to another branch. All of us know though, that being "transferred" meant that you wouldn't see the light of day ever again.

I have been set in the second shack, because of all of the side effects that have been dulled with medications ever since I got here. Blade, Istobella, Rose, and Hazel are all in the third shack. Everyone else is just scattered around in the higher numbered shacks. All of this information came from my trusted advisory Oscar and his reluctant sidekick Gilbert, who like to keep me well informed... mostly just out of pity, but beggars can't be choosers.

Ever since I came back from solitude I have been acting as the perfect student, and even some of the higher ups have started to trust me. Of course I only meet them when I have my weekly check ups, so it is taking me a bit longer with getting them to trust me, especially since I'm not in the best of moods when I see them. Being the scientists' pet does have its advantages, though I have found that Blade is the leader of a revolt against them, so we are kind of on opposite sides. She just doesn't see the big picture, and what I'm actually planning, while I butter up these underlings I am slowly making my way up to be one of their robots. With the "robot" privilege I would be able to find out any information that I could ever want, including what _really _happened to Oz. I may trust Oscar more than anyone here, but in gaining that trust I have come to know when he is lying.

Finding out what really happened to Oz is my only reason to live right now, and getting revenge on whoever did those horrible experiments. I know that no matter what I do now will never bring Oz back, but it's my fault that he ever got involved in these inhuman people. It doesn't really matter what happens to me at this point, since no one needs me. The scientists think they need me, but I would rather not live a life where the only use I have is to help satisfy their sick need to "evolve" the human race.

* * *

_From here on it may take me a while longer since I have to think up a new plot from the original, but I will try to stick to a 2 to 3 week rate... I will make sure to alert you guys if it might take longer... _

_So... What'd you guys think? Review or PM me what you think please!_

_I know... I know... It's clique with the reasoning behind the experiments... But it's more understandable in the original story, okay?_

_By the way if any of you are interested in seeing the original story you can just PM me about it!_


End file.
